Breathe With Me (One, Two, Three)
by Lukas Avier
Summary: Dean didn't know what he did wrong. Why did Sam and his dad have to leave him? He was hunting on his own now and he was down-spiraling each and every time his calls disconnected. Just when he's at the end of his rope, a waiter barges in with his accidental insults and snarky attitude. But the waiter seems to be hiding something and it looks like secrets hang heavy on his shoulders.
1. The Stubborn Waiter

_"What a dick."_

* * *

Dean was starting to get fed up with his family. First, Sam goes off to Stanford- which is obviously _fine_ \- but he disconnected his phone, cut ties with him and John. Dean didn't ask for much from his brother when he saw him off as he went to the bus. All he said was for him to shoot him a text, tell him he's alive. Did that happen? Nope. Nuh uh.

Then, John decided to be, well, _John_ and disappear in the middle of the night without saying anything. All he did was leave a note. _It's time we've hunted on our own._ Apparently, he didn't want to say it face-to-face, wasn't _man enough_ to say it. He always thought John meant it when he said family always stuck together.

Go to Hell, Dad.

Now, he was hunting on his own but he was _tired._ With no one to watch his back, he was wound up and sleep-deprived. He had to do all his research on his own because he didn't have enough money to buy another phone after a fugly destroyed it. He was dirty and worn out and hungry. He probably looked homeless. Hell, he lived in his Impala.

He'd been driving for hours now, running near empty on the gas tank, and his stomach had decided to make itself known. He figured it had been a couple days since he last ate and finally went to turn into a town nearby. God, he didn't even know what _state_ he was in. Last time he checked, he was somewhere in Oklahoma.

Geez.

He pulled up in front of a local diner and stumbled on in, thankful it was early in the morning. There was barely anyone around and anyone that did see him only cast him one or two worried glances. He quickly slid into a booth in the back away from anyone's wandering gazes and sank down in the comfortable, worn seats.

"You look like Hell."

Dean looked up to see a waiter looking at him with a raised eyebrow, a menu in his hand. He looked about his age, twenty-three, and held himself with caution. Rightfully so since Dean probably looked like a serial killer on the run. He wore a black shirt that said _Support Madison Wisconsin's School for Gifted Artists._ There was a cool splash of colors behind the words and a signature at the bottom. One of the artists in the school probably made it. Well, at least he knew where he was now. He took in the rest of the man's appearance. He had windblown black hair and bright green eyes that looked like someone had cut an emerald and stuck it in his face. He had a healthy tan, like he spent most of his time outside, and he seemed to work out a bit in his spare time. He held himself carefully, like he was ready to fight. It didn't seem intentional, more like he had stood like that so many times, it was second nature.

"Feels like it," He chuckled in response to the waiter's comment. He looked at his name tag. Jackson. "So, Jackson," He tapped the cover of the menu the other had dropped in front of him not unkindly. "What's the cheapest thing you got here."

Jackson quirked an eyebrow, green eyes dropping to the menu before looking at Dean, "How much money you got on ya?"

The Winchester dug in his pockets for a moment and produced a couple of crumpled bills, laying it out on the table. He didn't say anything as Jackson reached over and unfolded them to count it all. He realized that the man didn't move his hands from over the table, unconsciously showing that he wasn't going to run away with his money or scam him. "So?" He bit his lip when the waiter frowned for a split second before his features smoothed out.

"This'll do you good," Jackson snatched up the menu with a smile. He turned around slightly to look back at one of the waitresses walking around near the front, "Hey, May, get this guy a drink, will ya?"

"Get it yourself, you lazy bastard," A redhead said with a fond eyeroll. "I ain't your maid."

"I'd fire you if you were," The waiter responded, pouting at her. "You'd be a lousy maid. You'd poison me first chance you get."

"I'm touched you know me so well."

Jackson shook his head and turned back to Dean, who was struggling not to laugh at the exchange, "I'll be right back. What do ya wanna drink?"

"Uh, Coke?"

"Alright," The green-eyed man put the money back on the table. "I'll bring some food by, too. I think we can get ya somethin' good with what ya got."

"Thanks, man," Dean said sincerely. The man didn't treat him like he was trash, like some people did in other towns. He was being kind and didn't comment on how he looked besides his first remark.

"Anytime. Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Dean. Dean Winchester."

Jackson tensed for a millisecond before he gave the hunter an easy-going smile, "Well, Dean, I'll be right back with your drink and maybe some food."

Dean watched as the waiter walked off, making some snarky comment at May, which earned him a smack on the head with a menu. He had reacted when he heard his name- his last name in particular. What if he was some supernatural baddie in hiding.

"You can calm yourself." Jackson was suddenly back with a Coke, sliding it over to the Winchester and dropping a straw in it. "You make it seem like everyone's goin' to attack ya. No one here's like that." He tilted his head, "Well, maybe May wi-" He never got to finish as a pad of paper came flying and hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry," Dean forced himself to relax. For a moment, he thought he knew what he was thinking, that he suspected him to be something dangerous. "Not everyone's been kind to me like you've been."

"Jackson? Kind?" The waitress from before, May, came over with a tray of food, placing a bacon cheeseburger with some fries in front of the hunter. "Please, he insults everyone he meets- sometimes I think on purpose. He's a bastard."

"I'm hurt," Jackson rolled his eyes, leaning on the side of the booth across from Dean. "Don't listen to her, she's been out to get me ever since the boss told me I was his favorite."

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Cupcake," She patted Jackson's face with a patronizing smile. "Now, let's let the man eat his food, ya? I'm pretty sure you got some more customers to serve."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, _mom._ Yeesh."

Dean looked down at his food after the two left and then his money. He had a feeling that the burger and fries cost more than the measly seven dollars he had. Still, he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Taking a bite of his burger, he was sure he was in Heaven, "Oh, my God, this is amazing." He quickly devoured everything until there was nothing left on his plate.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell Ernie his food was good," Jackson chuckled when he saw May walk off with the plate. He sat down across from the Winchester with two plates with a slice of pie, sliding over one. "So, tell me your story. Why do you look like my cousin Fred?"

Dean didn't know who Fred was but he was starting to see what May meant when she said that Jackson could be insulting. He wasn't offended, though. He looked like crap. "You sure you can be sittin' here?"

"I'm on break. Besides," He picked up his own plate and leaned back in his seat. "I always sit around anyway. Boss doesn't care as long as both the customers and I don't cause any trouble. Anyways, story time."

The Winchester chuckled, "Well, my mom died when I was just a kid so it was just me, my little brother, and my dad. We traveled a lot over the years and I guess Sammy, my brother, just got tired of never being able to live in one place. First chance he got, he applied for a college and got into Stanford full ride."

"Nice," Jackson nodded but he didn't smile and his eyes were calculating, like he knew that this story wasn't a happy one for Dean. "Let me guess, he left and felt like he could do better on his own, that he didn't need you or your father."

"Exactly," Dean nodded, grabbing a fork and stabbing his pie.

"And your dad? Where's he?"

"Dunno. He just up and left in the middle of the night a couple weeks ago and left a note saying that we needed to do our own things on our own."

"Wow," Jackson whistled, putting down his plate for a moment. "What a _dick_."

Dean snorted, "Tell me about it."

"Hey, where are you staying at? A motel?"

"Nah, can't afford it," He took a bite of his pie. "I'm stayin' in my car."

"Well, I got an apartment a couple blocks down from here. It's not much but you can stay in the guest room until you can find some order in your life. What'cha say, Winchester?"

Dean went to speak when May walked by saying, "I'd just go with him. Jackson can be really stubborn and, if he wants you to stay with him, you're stayin' with him."

The brunette sighed, "Alright, then. What time do you get off."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Hey, boss," The waiter looked back at a closed door near the back of the dinner. He continued even when he couldn't hear a response, "I'm going to disappear for a little, okay?"

There was a moment of silence besides the quiet chatter of the few people around before a muffled voice said, "It's too early to deal with your shit, ya asshole. Just leave already."

"Love you, too!" Jackson grinned and stood up, "Let's go, Dean, before he decides to kill me or something. I don't know about you but I'm too pretty to die."

The Winchester shook his head. What the hell did he get himself into?

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys thought. This, obviously, isn't my first SPN/PJO crossover but it's definitely different than the other, that's for sure.  
Any ideas/criticism/random thingies are always welcome here in casa de Jones. :) You can PM me any time, too.**

 **-Jones  
**


	2. The Game (Bad Idea)

" _Fuck you, Winchester."_

* * *

Turns out, Jackson's car was in the shop so he had to get a ride with Dean. He seemed to love the Impala well enough. After giving some vague directions _(turn right... Now. And now go forward.)_ , they finally made it to a small apartment complex.

After parking in an empty spot, the two climbed out and Jackson gave him a grin from over the top of the car, "Alright, shall we head on inside?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded and followed the other up some stairs, twisting down a little hall between the apartments to get to a door. While there were flowers or a sign with someone's name outside some doors, Jackson had nothing. It was like no one ever lived there.

The Winchester went inside when the waiter opened the door and took in the small area. There was barely anything inside. Sure, there was a couch and a tv, a dining table across from them tucked near a corner, a nice kitchen that was decently sized, and a hall that lead to the rooms, but there were not pictures hanging. It was almost as if Jackson had just moved in but, from the way the man interacted with people at the diner, Dean knew he had been here for quite a while.

Why were there no pictures?

Maybe he was all alone so he never had a reason to put up pictures.

Maybe.

"It's homey," He said, knowing that it wasn't what he wanted to say.

Jackson seemed to notice that, if his wry smile was anything to go by, "I guess. Come on, I'll show you your room and then we can get your stuff from your car."

"Yeah, okay," Dean nodded and followed the other down the hall. His room, apparently, was the first door on the left and it looked like a hotel room. That is to say it didn't have any pictures, too, and the comforter and bedsheets were a plain white. He took a little walk around the room before turning back to Jackson, who was leaning against the doorframe, "Dude, thank you. This is more than I could ever ask for. Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have offered," The black-haired man grinned. "May was right when she said I was stubborn."

"You and May are close," Dean said, making his way over.

"Yeah, she's like the younger sister that's able to beat my ass that I never-ever wanted," He shrugged with a laugh in a what-can-you-do manner. "Come on, let's get your stuff outta your car."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and both men were setting up the Winchester's room, making snide comments here and there whenever either of them came across, or said, anything embarrassing. They seemed more comfortable around each other despite only having met a couple hours ago and both were finding that they enjoyed the other's' presence.

Dean hadn't' felt this comfortable with someone since Sammy left. He had to shake his head when the thought of his little brother entered his mind. He waved off Jackson's concerned look and bit his lip. Sam chose to leave because he wanted a new life. Now it was Dean's turn to make one for himself.

"You know, Dean," Jackson looked over at the Winchester as he folded one of the hunter's shirts, placing it on the bed. "I've only been in this area for 'bout six years," He sat on the bed, looking out the window that overlooked the parking lot outside of the apartment. "It was hard, you know? I traveled on my own for about a year before I got here. See, I was avoiding my family. I was just- I guess I was just tired of seeing them fight all the time," He looked over at Dean, his green eyes bright. "I always thought that maybe it wasn't the right choice, that I shouldn't have turned my back on them. Then, I came here and met this man who convinced me that I had done all I could, that I couldn't control my family and that I shouldn't let them control me."

"What I'm saying, Dean," Jackson leaned forward so his cheek was resting on the palm of his hand and his elbow was on his thigh. "Is that you shouldn't let your family run your life. If they can't learn to appreciate you, you shouldn't stick around and let them run you into the dirt."

Dean was silent for a moment, eyes wide, "What- How did you know what I was thinking?"

Jackson shrugged and picked up another one of the Winchester's shirts, folding it neatly, "Like I said, I came here a few years ago. I was in your shoes before." He got up and looked at the clothes, nodding once to himself as if his thoughts were satisfied in whatever he saw in them, "I think you got the rest. I'm goin' to go pick us up some dinner. What'cha say about tacos?"

The Winchester was at a loss of words for a moment. Usually, he wouldn't be like this but this man here had figured out nearly everything about him in one go- because he was the exact same. Maybe they had more in common than he thought. "Yeah, uh, tacos sound good."

"Great. I'll be back in ten. You finish up the room, get it over with. I guess I'll get us some beers, too," Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling to himself as he turned to leave the room.

"Hey, thanks, Jackson," Dean spoke up before the other was out the door.

The black-haired man turned, blinking once at the hunter, "It's no problem, Dean." He paused, tilting his head as if thinking about something. "Oh, and my name's Percy. Jackson's my last name. Now, what kind of tacos do ya like?"

* * *

"Never have I ever… Eaten a worm."

Dean looked over from his spot on the couch to look over at Percy, who was grinning at him cheekily, "Seriously?"

"What? I'm bored and there's nothin' on," He gestured vaguely to the TV with a taco, spilling a bit of lettuce on his lap. "Come on, anyone who has done whatever we name takes a swig of their drink," He held up his bottle of alcohol, his grin turning mischievous. "Don't be scared, Deano. Let's play."

* * *

The game was a bad idea.

Both ended up bat-shit drunk and spouting off random things and quotes from Hamilton. It was weird since Dean had never watched that and Percy didn't seem to be one to see it either.

It was now morning and the two men were on the floor in the living room, groaning about their massive hangovers. First night Dean stayed with Percy, he gets drunk. Nice. Now, _that_ is how you welcome someone.

"I am regretting last night deeply," Percy said, hiding from the sunlight by burrowing himself under a blanket and a few throw pillows.

"You and me both man," The Winchester winced. "'Least we're not throwin' up."

Suddenly, Percy made a noise and got up, running to the bathroom in the hall and retching in the toilet.

"Nevermind, I spoke too soon."

"Fuck you, Winchester."

"Haha, no, d-don't make me laugh," Dean screwed his eyes shut, holding his head. "It's makin' me feel sick."

"Damn, May's goin' to kill me," Percy mumbled, leaning against the bathtub next to the toilet. "She told me that the next time I get drunk, I better have life insurance."

"She sounds like a tough woman," The Winchester chuckled, wincing once more as his headache worsened for a moment.

"Scary, too," Percy grinned. "You know, I'm just going to lay here and-" He yawned, settling on the tile floor in the bathroom, "Good night."

"No, no, Percy," Dean turned to look at him. From where he was, he had a clear view of him sprawled on the floor. "Don't you dare go to sleep. Come on, man, it's morning." He never was able to go to sleep with a hangover but apparently Percy could and the man was out like a light, "Son of a bitch."

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you come into work yesterday?!" Was May's way of greeting as she smacked Percy in the head with a menu as he and Dean walked inside the diner the next day.

"Sorry, sorry," Percy covered his head as May smacked him a few more times. "Dammit, woman, stop hitting me!"

"He was helpin' me settle in," Dean said, giving the waitress a disarming smile. He wasn't going to try to hit on her for two reasons. One: Percy seemed protective of her. Two: She was too damn scary.

"You," May rounded on him, staring him in the eyes. "You're good lookin'. You good at talkin' to people?"

"I, uh, yeah?" Dean was confused and a little scared and he eyed the menu gripped tightly in her hands warily.

"Hm," She nodded firmly to herself before walking off to the back door of the diner where the Winchester remembered their boss being.

"What was that?" Dean turned to Percy, who was looking at him oddly.

"I think," The black-haired man tilted his chin and grinned. "May's gettin' you a job."

* * *

 **Suggestions are always welcome. :)**

 **-Jones**


	3. May Is In Charge

" _You're the weirdo that hates bacon."_

* * *

"Dean, help me, she's going to kill meeee!"

Dean awoke with a start on Percy's couch to see the man jump on the loveseat and flop on the other side on the floor, eyes wide and alert. He looked over at the door and nearly screamed when he saw a pissed off, soda-covered May standing at the door holding a menu like it was the most fierce weapon ever made.

At that moment, it might as well have been.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean scrambled up, backing as far away from the woman as possible, "What did you do to her?"

"Me?" Percy peeked his head up over the loveseat to look at him with an affronted look, "What do you think it's m-" He yelped when a menu hit his head and he fell backwards, mouth open in shock, "I… Am going to die."

"You're damn right ya are," The redhead was glaring at the couch the waiter was hiding behind, like she could burn a hole through it at that very moment.

"Wait, wait, no," Dean looked over at the woman, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "He spilt soda on you, right?" He nodded to himself when she looked over in brief surprise, "Yeah, I get it, he's an asshole-" He ignored Percy's insulted shout and continued, "-but he's kind of the only friend I have here and, if you kill him, I'll be a homeless bum again."

May stared at him for a moment before huffing and swinging back some of her soda-covered hair, "Get me a drink and let's talk." When neither man moved, she glared, "Well?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Both scrambled up and ran to the kitchen.

"She's scary," Dean whispered as he reached for a cup in a cabinet.

Percy grabbed the jug of water in the fridge and murmured, "Tell me about it. I've known her for years now and she still scares the shit out of me."

 _"I'm waiting!"_

They quickly made their way back to the living room where May was perched on the loveseat, somehow looking beautiful and dangerous in that moment. She smiled at them and grabbed the drink, taking a sip, "Two hot men serving me. How lucky am I?"

"You're disgusting," Percy snorted, rolling his eyes.

Dean gave a small laugh, "Thanks, I guess. So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes," She nodded, setting her cup on the coffee table and crossing her legs. "You got the job."

"Seriously?" The Winchester beamed brightly and it made the lady smile while Percy, for some reason, looked caught off-guard. "When do I start?"

She looked at the small watch on her wrist and clicked her tongue, "Twenty minutes. Get dressed." She reached in her purse and brought out an apron, tossing it at the hunter. She pointed a manicured finger at Percy, "You know the dress code. Make sure he follows it."

The black-haired man gave a mock salute, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good," She got up. "Thank you for the drink. See ya boys at work."

When she left, closing the front door softly behind her, Dean looked over at his friend with wide eyes, "Twenty minutes?"

"Yup," Percy got up, a wide grin on his face. "Come on, I think I got a shirt that can fit ya. You got any slacks?"

"Uh, yeah," He nodded. "I got a couple."

"Great, bring 'em out. Time to get ready for hell- Oops, I'm _sorry_ , I meant _work_!"

"Your false cheer is killing me."

"Feel the pain."

"Asshole."

* * *

Dean was doing fine, all things considered. He took to being a waiter like it was in his blood, easily maneuvering around May and working with Percy like he had been there for years already. His friend was relaxed and easygoing, sometimes barely taking his job seriously and goofing off with the children.

"Hey! Hey! What are ya _doing?!"_

The Winchester looked up at May's shout to see her glaring at a man that was obviously drunk and staggering around. He had somehow made it into the diner and was harassing the customers, taking their food and hitting on the women. He was going to go up and deal with him when the drunk made a big mistake.

He tried to hit on May.

Percy was there in an instant, his hand around the man's wrist before anyone could even blink and the man could try to cope a feel on the woman's chest. His eyes were cold and his smile frosty and he was tense and ready to strike. No matter how hard he tried, the waiter's hold was like an iron clasp and he struggled uselessly against his hold. "I'm sorry, everyone," Percy looked at the customer before turning to the drunk, scowling. "He was just leaving and _never returning._ Right?"

"Yes, yes!" The man nodded, eyes squinted in pain as the hold on his wrist got tighter, "I won't come back, I won't, I swear! Please, let me go!"

Percy stared at the man for a moment before tugging him harshly forward and hissing in his ear, "Ya ever come near my sister again, and I swear I will kill ya slowly and painfully." He pushed him away, " _Scram!"_

Dean was silent for a moment before he whistled, " _Damn,_ that was cool- unexpected, but cool."

May rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself, Percy."

Said man just looked at her for a moment before sighing, "I know, May. Trust me, I know. I just… I worry about you."

She smiled softly before walking forward and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, "I know, and I love you for that. It's what makes you so amazing."

Percy said something that she didn't seem to catch despite how close she was but Dean could have sworn he heard him whisper " _I'm really not. I'm not amazing."_

"Let's get back to work," Dean smiled, nudging his friend's arm and placing a hand on May's shoulder, his way of saying that he was glad she was okay.

"Thanks, Dean," She said when Percy walked off to take someone's order. "I saw you walking over," She clarified when the man looked confused.

"Oh," He shrugged. "The guy was an asshole." His eyes flashed, "I'd have killed him if he laid a hand on you."

Something about that statement seemed to make her laugh and Dean wasn't sure why, "Come on, let's get workin' before Percy takes all the tips." She nodded to the side and Dean laughed when he saw his friend talking with an elderly couple, the woman pinching his cheeks and cooing at him while the husband just chuckled in the background.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so _tired!_ " Dean flopped on the couch, groaning into the pillow.

Percy smiled at his friend, undoing his tie from his button-up shirt. He had thrown it on when Dean had made a comment that he was sure his friend would get more tips with it. As it turned out, he made twenty more dollars than he normally would and got more than a few appreciative looks. "You were amazing today."

"Thanks, man," The Winchester smiled, getting up and taking off his boots, placing them by the door. "Can't wait for tomorrow. I actually like the job."

"Good," The black-haired man nodded. "Come on, I got some food we can heat up for tonight. Tomorrow we got to go grocery shopping before we head to work."

"'Kay," Dean nodded and followed his friend in the kitchen.

They didn't talk about much in that moment and was just content to eat their food and ramble about random things.

They didn't talk about Dean's obvious paranoia.

They didn't talk about how Percy avoided as much physical contact as possible unless it was from May and, surprisingly, Dean.

They didn't talk about how Dean never knew how to deal with an angry father in the diner.

They didn't talk about how Percy couldn't seem to find the ability to talk to a mother without wanting to cry.

They didn't talk about how neither actually talked more about their family since their talk yesterday.

Both didn't need to talk about that because, right now, everything was fine and they didn't need harsh reality to fall on their shoulders just yet. No, it could wait for tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

"Time for bed," Percy yawned, tossing his fork in the sink and throwing his plastic plate away. "I'll wake ya up tomorrow to get ready. Night, Dean."

The Winchester nodded sleepily, making his way to his room, "Night, Perce."

He missed the man's look of surprise.

* * *

Turns out, neither man actually bothered to set an alarm and it took May breaking into their apartment and manhandling them into clothes for them to get to work fairly on time. While Dean was barely functioning, Percy was practically growling at everyone, eyes dark and a scowl on his face. Dean wasn't sure what was going on until May rolled her eyes and handed him a cup of steaming cup of coffee, holding another out for the Winchester.

The second Percy took a sip of his drink, his eyes lightened and his smile returned. He was all sunshine and rainbows and it seemed to lighten up the customer's' days, too.

Dean drank some of his and sighed, " _Yes._ I'm _allliiive!"_

"Dorks," May rolled her eyes and walked off, but not before smacking the hunter on the back of the head with a menu.

Percy was in the middle of taking a woman's order when he froze and screamed, _"I forgot to get groceries!"_

The woman jumped but smiled fondly, shaking her head like she should have known this would happen, "You should see if you can get off early. The commissary's closing at six today."

"Damn, seriously?" He wrote something on his notepad, looking at the blonde, "You want your usual, right?"

She seemed surprised, "You remembered?"

"Yeah," He snorted, shrugging. "You're the weirdo that hates bacon. Anyways, your order will be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

"So," Dean looked over at his friend. "What are we going to do."

" _We_ are going to disappear." Percy grinned and turned to the back door, "Boss-"

"Just go already," The man said, voice muffled. "I can't deal with your shit. You and Dean better be gone in the next ten seconds before I beat your asses."

"Love you, too!" The black-haired man laughed before grabbing the Winchester's wrist and tugging him towards the door. "Bye, Bacon Hater," He called before dashing out the door.

"Am I ever going to see the big man?" Dean wondered as the two got inside the Impala.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, probably. I only talked to him a handful of times but he says I'm like the son he never asked for so, yeah. I mean, he seems to be warming up to you. Don't worry, he'll come out of his cave one of these days. I broke his coffee machine yesterday when I went to use the bathroom."

Dean should have felt bad for snickering but, at the moment, he didn't care.


	4. Blueberries

_"You drive a buggy?"_

* * *

Dean didn't know why he was still here.

He didn't know why he told Percy basically his family issues- or why he even agreed to stay with him in the first place.

There was just something about the waiter that drew him in, relaxed him and soothed his nerves like his mother did for him when he was four. He had already lost that feeling before. He didn't want to lose it again. It was everything to him, everything he ever wanted right there in front of his face, and he didn't plan on letting it go. Not today. Not any day.

He had gotten a home and a job, something he always wanted but never admitted. Sammy was the one that wanted a normal life. Dean was always the perfect soldier.

He still went on hunts so Dean figured it wasn't exactly a "normal" life but it was the closest he ever came to one. Percy never questioned him when he came home late. Sometimes, he would still be awake when he walked in past midnight, two cups of hot chocolate next to him. Other times, he would already be asleep but there would be a note on the fridge that said dinner was in the microwave. Percy never said a word, he only gave him an assessing look and a smile that looked more relieved than anything.

How long has he been staying with Percy now? Two, four weeks? He didn't even know anymore. During that time, his father hadn't even called once. All he received were coordinates to, what he assumed, were more hunts. He was almost tempted to go on one until he smelled bacon being cooked and remembered that he didn't have to follow the orders of a man who couldn't even stick with his family. He had a new one in the form of two waiters; one who had zero self-preservation skills, and the other who was terrifying beyond belief.

He still loved Sammy, he'll always love his little brother, but he knew that he didn't want to see him again, be reminded of the life he left behind in order to go to college and have that apple pie life he dreamed of. He always thought of maybe going to California, see how he was, but always chickened out, always found an excuse not to. Why would Sam want to see him anyways?

He shouldn't have to worry about this. Sam and Dad went one way, Dean went the other. That was just how it was.

So, why did it hurt so damn _much?_

"You're doing that thing again," Percy was lying across the couch with a magazine on his face, hands folded over his stomach.

"What?" Dean looked over, eyebrows furrowed, "What thing?"

"The thing where you get all silent and brooding," Percy flapped a hand at him, not even bothering to lift the magazine. "Don't do that. It messes with my wa."

"Your wa?"

"Exactly."

Dean shook his head, "What are we going to do today? We finally got the day off and, so far, we've just been sitting on the couch."

"Well," Percy sat up, letting the magazine fall on his lap. "I need to pick up my car from the shop and then we can go get ice cream or something."

The Winchester raised an eyebrow, "Ice cream?"

The green-eyed man threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "I don't know, man! I don't do anything on my days off! We can get ice cream and, maybe, take a walk…" He furrowed his eyebrows, "In the park… I guess. I don't know."

Dean shrugged, "Sounds good to me. I got nothin' better."

"Alright then let me go change," Percy flipped off the couch, nearly tumbling to the ground.

Dean tilted his head at the action. For some reason, it almost looked like the slip-up was intentional. Had that not happened, the brunette figured that the other would have been able to execute that perfectly. There were other things about Percy that he had noticed. For example, there was the fact that he could move around almost completely silent almost like…

Almost like a hunter…

* * *

"You drive a buggy?" Dean stared at the blue car, tilting his head at it. There was a moment of silence before he busted out laughing, clutching his stomach.

Percy offended, "It's a 1973 Punch Buggy and it's adorable!" He hugged the side of his car, a grin on his face. "He's a beauty!"

Dean stopped laughing for a second but a few chuckles escaped him, "Is-Is his name Blueberry?"

The green-eyed man bit his lip and looked away, "...Maybe?"

"Oh, man, that's just gold!" The Winchester went back to laughing, moving to his car.

"Whatever, asshole," Percy said but a grin was growing on his face. "Just follow me out."

"Are you sure, Jackson? I might accidentally hit your car 'cause it's so _tiny_!"

"I fucking hate you, Winchester," The twenty-something year-old shook his head and climbed in his car, waving to a mechanic as he pulled out. He honked his horn at Dean and the hunter laughed again when he heard the little beep.

When they got to the park, it was nice and quiet with a few kids hanging around. The field was huge, almost a bit more than half a football field, and the grass was healthy and green. There was a section with beautiful flowers, all different colors, and that was where all of the couples seemed to gravitate to.

"We need to find this dude with an ice cream truck," Percy waved in a random direction. "He has the best kind in all of Madison."

"Okay," Dean took a sweep around with his eyes before he spotted an old man with a cart. "Found him. He's near the pond thing."

"Good, let's go," The green-eyed man grabbed the hunter's arm, dragging him across the field. "Yo, Buck!"

The old man turned to the pair and gave a kind smile, "Hello, Percy. I see you've dragged another poor soul out for ice cream."

"Yup!" Percy looked proud of himself. "Your stuff's so good, I just had to tell everyone! Dean," He turned to his friend. "This is Buck. Buck, this is Dean my friend."

"Nice to meet you," Dean smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"You as well, son. Now, what can I get ya?" Buck gestured at the cart. There were four tubs; vanilla, chocolate, blueberry, and strawberry.

"Um, can I get a chocolate cone?" The Winchester said after a couple seconds of deciding, "Two scoops, please."

"Alright," Buck nodded and soon had the frozen treat ready. He looked at Percy, "Same as always?"

"You know it! Blueberry for the win!"

The old man rolled his eyes but got the ice cream, "This is your last one and then you have to start payin' again."

"Buck, I told you that you didn't _have_ to do that. I can pay just fine."

"Before the old man could respond, he saw Dean's confused look, "Percy, here, fixed up this cart after one of the wheels fell off." He patted the side of the cart heartily.

Percy sighed but grinned, "You need a new wheel for your cart, wagon, chariot, or whatever, I'm your guy."

Dean thought the chariot bit was a bit strange to add on but he couldn't find any lie in the other's voice. "That's pretty cool," He nodded. "I'm good with cars and stuff like that."

"Really? Dude, that's awesome!" Percy slapped the hunter's arm with a laugh, "That means I don't have to take my car to the shop! Saved me a hundred dollars right there!" He cackled to himself before practically shoving his ice cream in his mouth.

The Winchester rolled his eyes, calming eating his own treat, "Whatever. Wanna go feed the ducks?"

"What?" Percy looked caught off-guard, a bit of ice cream still on his bottom lip. "We don't even have any bread."

The brunette lifted his other hand where a bag of Wonder Bread was held, "I read somewhere that Madison had ducks. I came prepared."

The grin that bloomed on Percy's face was the brightest he had ever seen and he could feel his own grin growing on his face, too.


	5. Mind the Ducks

_"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

* * *

They got chased by ducks.

They didn't know how it happened but one moment they were feeding them and the next, one jumped on Dean's back.

It was pretty funny and Percy wouldn't stop laughing as they stumbled to their cars, finally having lost the animals. "Oh, gods, that was great," The green-eyed man laughed, slumping against his Buggy.

Dean just chuckled, nodding his head as he removed pieces of bread that the ducks had, somehow, managed to get on them. "We should do this again, it was fun."

Percy looked contemplative for a moment, "How 'bout every weekend." He grinned, clearly warming up to his idea, "It'll be, like, a tradition, yeah?"

The Winchester nodded, feeling a smile grow on his face. A tradition. Did his family have one? Maybe they did. Dean couldn't remember. "Sounds good to me," He held out his hand to help up the other man. "Come on, let's get the grocery shopping over with. I want me some pie."

"Okie dokie," Percy climbed into his car, honking the horn. It never failed to make the Winchester laugh.

* * *

"If we're getting that, you're paying for it."

"But…" Percy looked down at the five-pound bag of M&Ms in his arms. "I can share…?"

Dean bit his lip, eyes flickering to the bag for a moment, "...Fine. Help me find the pie in here. I swear this is like a freaking maze…"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Percy gave the man a mock salute, grinning. "I think I saw a small bakery over near the back. Maybe they have fresh ones."

They raided the bakery, grabbing many pies and cookies and basically anything they could afford. May would probably call them fatasses, asking how they didn't have diabetes already, and smack them with a menu. She claimed she was trying to keep them alive. They were sure no one could work at the diner where burgers are made daily and eat that much _green._ It was not _natural_.

"Let's get some soda and get outta here," Percy grinned, hanging onto the front of the cart while Dean pushed.

"'Kay," The Winchester nodded, moving along down to the beverage section.

* * *

"Y'all are fatasses."

The two men looked at May unimpressed. "Called it," Dean grinned at his friend, who rolled his eyes and took out his wallet, forking over a five.

May shook her head rubbing her forehead, "Unbelieveable. Boss needs you guys to come in all of next week. Christmas is coming up and we're short some people. That okay with ya?"

Percy and Dean looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure, we weren't going to be doing anything special anyway."

The redhead sighed, "I don't know if I should consider that sad or not…"

"Definitely not," Dean said. "We don't like reality in our apartment. It messes with our wa."

"Your wa?"

The two men grinned, "Exactly."

May threw her hands in the air, "Fuck my life, I'm outta here. See ya guys on Thursday."

"Byeee, May!"

Percy sat back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, "So, are we cooking dinner or eating cereal?"

There was a beat of silence before the Winchester responded, "Well, we _just_ bought a perfectly good box of Lucky Charms, so…"

"Fuck it. Sounds good to me. Get the bowls, I got the milk."

* * *

When Thursday came around, two days later, the two men went back to work early to talk with the boss. Apparently, there were some new things being added to their aprons and such to lighten up the mood for the holidays.

Dean was pretty sure it was just his way to get back at them for all the shit they pulled.

The two men walked into the diner early in the morning, too early if you asked them, with coffee in their hands. They were the main waiters, they always came in whenever asked by the boss, and the meeting couldn't start without them.

An elderly man sat at the bar with May, speaking quietly. He looked up when the bell on the door rang, a crooked grin making its way on his face, "Well, if it isn't the pretty boys. Finally come to do your job?"

"Shut your ass up," Percy smirked, clasping his hand with the man. "You're lucky we even agreed to come. We have a right to this holiday, too, you know, Boss."

"May told me you guys had no plans."

"Well, maybe May needs to stop telling people about our depressing lives," Dean gave the woman a mock glare. He quickly looked away when she lifted up her menu with a raised brow.

Boss wagged a finger at the Winchester, "I knew there was a reason I hired you, and not just because of your last name."

The hunter tensed, his thoughts going into overdrive. Why would his last name mean anything to Boss? Was it because his father was John Winchester? Maybe it was because Winchester is the name of a gun… Or maybe the boss was a hunter and he recognized his name because of the Winchester Family's reputation. "Really? How come?"

Boss' answer was one thing but his eyes told a different story, "I know my guns. Winchester is one of the ones I admire."

"Alright, Boss, that's enough," Percy put a hand on the man's shoulder, giving him a sharp look.

The man looked sheepish for a moment, "You're right, I got carried away." He turned to the rest of the employees that came into work early that morning, "We ready to get on with the meeting?"

There were 'yes's and 'yeah's all around and some general bitching and moaning. There was no doubt, however, that everyone loved their job and came to every meeting if they could. Everyone was always smiling, ever so kind to the customers but never a pushover. It was rated Number One Diner in the county for customer service alone and Number Two for their food. They were still working on getting the summer sausage just right. It was a working progress.

"Alright, Ryan and Lucy have been working on new additions for your aprons," The Boss sighed, leaning back against his chair. "Go to them and get your new shit. No complaints. You're not here to whine. You're here to work."

"Whatever," Percy rolled his eyes. "You know I'll whine."

"That's a given. Get your crap, Jackson."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Dean followed his friend to the backroom where two people were waiting, handing out small items with mischievous looks. The man had sandy brown hair and brown eyes, a smile tilting his lips that made the Winchester think that was all he ever did. He looked kind, like everyone else was, and it felt like he could do no harm to anybody. The woman standing next to him had to be at least twenty with her long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She kept elbowing Ryan when he went to give one of the waiters something pink and glittery, obviously having to deal with his crap all the time if she could stop him without even sparing him a glance.

Finally, it was Percy and Dean's turn and they walked up to the table with a feeling of dread. For some reason, they felt like this was when everyone was going to get them back for all the pranking they did last week. Ryan and Lucy were eyeing them up and down before handing each a plastic bag, ushering them out the door seconds later.

"Oh, gods," Percy's face was slack in horror as he opened his and he quickly shut it. "Uh, Dean, meeting in the Impala? You gotta see this."

The Winchester went outside, the other following, and slid into the driver's seat of Baby, "What is it?" He grabbed the bag when Percy shoved it at him and looked inside. "What? Oh, man, they got you good," He howled in laughter, clutching his stomach.

"Yeah, you won't be laughin' when you see yours, you ass."

"What?" Dean's eyes widened and he ripped open his bag, "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!"_


	6. Ho Ho Ho

" _Dad?"_

* * *

"No."

Dean sighed and knocked on the bedroom door, "Percy, come on, we're going to be late for work. It's not _that_ bad."

"Yes, it is! You're lucky 'cause your thing covers your fucking face. Santa Claus doesn't look like this!" The man slammed the door open, revealing his costume. It was true that he had received a Santa costume but this one looked like a hipster Santa. The hair was a deep red, the girls in the diner forcing the man to temporarily dye it, and the pillows under his clothes looked lumpy in all the wrong places.

"Oh, man," The Winchester bursted out laughing, holding his stomach. "Did they give you clown shoes?"

"Yes," Percy grumbled, flicking the shoes off. "It's like they've never seen Santa!"

"Well, I kind of don't want to be seen in public with you," Dean chuckled, backing away from his friend. "I mean, if you can do something about this outfit, by all means, hop in my car. But, really… You look hideous."

"Do something about-" The black-haired man looked down at himself, eyes lighting up as an idea hit him, "I'll meet you at work. Hipster Santa is going bye bye."

"Alright, I'll tell May something came up with the costume so she doesn't hound your ass and kill ya."

"Thanks, man. Have fun with your costume. You'll look wonderful!"

"Shut up."

"Come on, no one will even see your face-"

"Shut up."

Percy just closed the door, laughing his ass off.

* * *

Dean did not want to get out of his car.

He knew May was inside waiting for him, but he also knew _everyone else_ was also waiting for him. He was going to be the laughing stock. He flinched slightly when his phone rang and grabbed it, "Hello?"

" _I can see you in your car. Get your ass inside and put on your Goddamn costume."_

Dean gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

" _Good."_ May hung up and the Winchester was more than slightly terrified.

He got out of his car, careful that he didn't close the door on his costume, and put on the head. "It's now or never," He mumbled.

* * *

A tall, floppy-haired man sat in his apartment working on a thesis paper, his beautiful girlfriend snuggled in his side as she watched him type away on the laptop. He had been at it for an hour so far and she could see that it was already an amazing paper despite being a draft.

"Honey, why don't you take a break?" She gently touched his arm, massaging small circles in the muscle.

He started for a moment before looking down at the blonde, "But, I'm almost done. I just have two more pages."

" _Sam,"_ She smiled fondly. "You're the smartest person I know. Just by looking at this paper half-finished, I can tell you're going to get an A on it."

Sam bit his lip, casting a glance at the laptop, "Alright. Yeah, okay. Wait, it's already eleven! I'm so sorry, Jess, I didn't mean to make you stay up."

"It's alright, sweetie, but let's go to bed now," She stood up and went to grab his hand when there was a strong knock at the door.

The couple looked at each other before Sam stood up himself, "I'll get it." He went over and opened it and couldn't help it when his eyes went wide, " _Dad?"_

* * *

"Where is he?" May tapped her foot, looking up at a reindeer. "We're about to open in five minutes, there are people already waiting in their cars, and _Percy's not here!_ "

The reindeer lifted up his hands and shrugged his shoulder, voice muffled in the costume.

The woman shook her head, "You're enjoying that way too much, Winchester." She huffed a small laugh when he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Some of those people like him waiting their tables. If he's not here-"

"Chill," Percy suddenly dropped down from somewhere above them, making the woman jump. Dean just bobbed his head at him. "I'm here. No need to freak out, May."

"Finally, you're- What the hell did you do to your costume?!"

"Let's be honest, this is honestly better than the hipster santa thing you guys gave me."

"That's true but what are you supposed to be?"

"A candy cane!" Percy grinned proudly, gesturing to his outfit.

The man had completely changed the costume without actually changing it. You could see the parts that were still the hipster santa but the fabric was changed around so much that it looked different. The shirt's sleeves were cut off at the shoulders, seeing as before they were too baggy, and the belt was taken off. The fur lining the collar of the shirt was taken off and stitched around his waist a couple times, just like a candy cane. His pants were white with red stripes spaced around so it wasn't all clustered and his shoes were black with a small buckle. He had on a dark red undershirt that didn't draw any attention.

The thing that did draw everyone's attention was his hair.

"Dude," Dean's eyes widened under the reindeer head. "Your hair's _white_." His voice was muffled but you could tell what he said.

Percy smiled, "It's nice, right? A relative of mine stopped by and helped me with my costume and hair, that's why it looks so good."

May looked a bit disturbed, "It makes your eyes _really_ bright. Like, don't look at me. Just… Turn around."

The man gave a surprised bark of laughter, turning around with a grin on his face. He smirked at Dean, tapping the reindeer's nose, before focusing on the doors, "Alright, people! Let's open!"

It was that moment that the Winchester noticed something about his friend that he hadn't before. Whenever Percy spoke, you listened. It was hard not to, the man just demanded it without batting an eye or even realizing he was doing it. It was almost like, if he really tried, he could lead an army and, Dean admitted, that scared him.

May sighed and rolled her eyes, "Finally! You better be on your A-game, Jackson! We've got lots of people today!"

"Ho ho ho!"

"You're a _candy cane_!"


	7. Winnie the Winchester

_"Did I what?"_

 _"Pee your pants."_

* * *

"One peppermint latte," Percy winked at a woman as he placed the coffee in front of her. "Your dessert will be out in a few, I'm sorry for the wait."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Her face flushed and she waved her hands in front of her. "I don't mind waiting."

He gave her a bright smile, "Good. I'll go check on it now."

"Wow," Dean said as he held the head to his costume to his side. He leaned against the door to the back, away from the customers' eyes, "I didn't know you could be so fake."

"Comes with being a human, Winnie," The waiter shot back, not even looking up from the notepad he was writing in.

Before the hunter could respond, one of cooks came storming over waving a ticket like it was a weapon, "Jackson! What the hell is this?"

"Uh," Percy grabbed it and looked closely at it. "It's Ms. Adam's order for a chicken sub with lettuce, tomatoes, and ranch."

"Yeah, well, in case you didn't know," Jameson snatched it back and grabbed one of the waiter's pens from the pocket of his apron and quickly jotted down what he heard. "I can't read Greek!"

"Greek?" The green-eyed man looked over the cook's shoulder, "Shit, sorry, Jamie. I didn't mean to. It won't happen again."

"Good 'cause I only took Spanish in high school. I'm not prepared for this shit," With that, Jameson went back to the kitchen, throwing Percy's pen behind him for the waiter to fumble for.

Dean looked at his friend curiously, "You can read Greek?"

Percy looked confused for a moment as he said slowly, as if he was trying to make certain what he was saying was correct, "It's my first language. I, sometimes, start writing in Greek when I'm thinking fast, like today."

"That's cool," The hunter grinned, not questioning his friend's reaction to the question. "What other languages do you know?"

"Um, Latin," The waiter said after a moment. "I failed Spanish in high school."

"Ha, same," Dean laughed. He looked back at the customers, "Looks like there's some kids comin' in. I better get out there. Serve with me? I don't think they'll be able to hear me."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Percy ran a hand through his dyed hair before rolling his shoulders. "Let's go, Rudolph. You get this tip and I'll get the next?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Oh, my gods, Winnie, we got a good one hundred bucks," The waiter grinned as he sat in a chair in the breakroom counting both of their tips since the other was getting out of his costume.

"Don't call me Winnie, Jackie," The Winchester shot back as he finally managed to get out of the suit. "Did we really get a hundred? Sweet. Hey, what're we getting for dinner tonight?"

"Not sure. Wanna get some pizza or make food?" Percy rolled up his friend's money and snapped a rubber band around it before placing it in front of him on the table.

"Mm, I can make burgers if you want. We can pick up some pie on the way back to the apartment," Dean said after a moment. "What time do we have to come in tomorrow?"

"Eight. May said that if we're even a minute late, she'd skin us alive."

The Winchester shuddered, "That woman scares me sometimes."

"I know," Percy snorted. "Try all the time. I remember when I first started working here. I think she made it her mission to either make me wet my pants on my first day or get me to quit after a week."

"And did you?" Dean wondered.

"Did I what?"

"Pee your pants."

"Gods no," Percy laughed. "But I wanted to. Wasn't going to give her that satisfaction though." He stood up and grabbed his own money, tucking it in the pockets of his jeans, "Come on, we should head out now if we want to get to the bakery before it closes."

"Right," Dean grabbed his tips after tucking his costume in a corner of the room and followed his friend out after they officially clocked out. He swung the keys to the impala in his hands, humming under his breath as he slid inside the driver's seat. Every week they would take turns on who was driving them to work. This week it was Dean's turn.

The Winchester had to wait in the car for a few minutes as Percy locked up for their boss and he took the time to look around his car. It was almost weird to see it devoid of the boxes with his life in it. Now that he was staying with the waiter, the inside wasn't cramped and full of dirty clothes and takeout bags. The sight made him smile, Baby looked beautiful again.

"Sorry," Percy slid into the passenger seat, his white hair standing out against the black seats. "Key got stuck for a second."

"No problem. It wasn't that long," He handed his friend one of his cassettes to put in as he pulled out of the empty parking lot.

The drive to the bakery was relatively short with the two men humming along to a Metallica song. As the Winchester parked, Percy ran inside and grabbed two of the pies at the front counter, grinning sheepishly at the woman working the front when he realized that she was literally about to close up. He said something to her that had the woman calming down and ringing up the desserts. Percy was always good at calming people down- well, people that weren't May. He just managed to piss her off more somehow without doing anything.

"Finally," Dean sighed when his friend finally got back in the car.

"Sorry," The waiter grinned. "I was fighting for my life."

"Right, sure looked like it. I think we have the stuff for the burgers back at the apartment. Anything we need before heading back?"

"Nah," Percy leaned back in his seat, the pies nestled safely in his lap. "We're good."


	8. Don't Tip the Salt Shaker

" _Suit up, Pooh Bear._

* * *

"Winchester."

The hunter looked up from where he was cleaning some glasses, "Yeah, boss?"

"I need to see you and Jackson in my office. Now."

Percy and Dean looked at each other before following the man in the other room. "What's wrong?" The black-haired waiter leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, face serious for once. His green eyes seemed to be searching for something on the older man's face and Dean was slightly surprised to see their boss look a bit uncomfortable under his gaze, and the hunter felt like he was being left out of something.

"There's someone looking for you, asking for a 'Dean Winchester,'" Boss turned to the brunette, raising his eyebrows. "Says he's your father."

Dean tensed, "My father?" He barely registered Percy's scowl when he heard who was looking for him.

"Yeah, there was a tall man with him, someone with shaggy hair."

"Sam," It was Percy who whispered the name, his mouth set in a thin line. "Did they say why they're looking for him?"

Boss shrugged, "All your father," He looked at Dean. "Said was that you ran away."

"I didn't run away!" The hunter growled, clenching his hands into fists, "He left me behind!"

"Think they're coming today?" Percy wondered, pushing himself off of the wall and moving to grab his and Dean's outfits.

"I reckon so," Boss nodded, sighing as he ran a hand down his face.

"Cool," The black-haired waiter shoved the reindeer suit at the Winchester. "Suit up, Pooh Bear. We got some people to serve. If Sam and John do show up," His eyes seemed to flash for a moment in the light. "I'll talk with 'em."

When the two left the room, Boss sat down heavily in his chair, "John, you stupid son of a bitch… What have you done?"

* * *

"Mmm," Percy hummed to himself as he served drinks, dancing slightly along to the Christmas songs playing softly through the speakers in the corners of the diner. He looked up when the bell on the door went off and tensed. He didn't know who the first man was but he figured it was John. That definitely was Sam entering the diner after him.

"Winnie!" The waiter turned to his friend, who looked up from the cup he was carefully handing to this little girl, his big gloves slightly making it harder. "Clear the table, we have to plaid backs!"

Plaid backs were Dean and Percy's way of saying that John and Sam had entered the diner. The black-haired man had jokingly said that the Winchester had to be related to plaid with how much he wore. Now, he realized, Dean's family _all_ wore plaid.

"Gods of Olympus," Jackson muttered as he walked past the man that was practically his best friend. "Family of plaid, I tell ya." He turned to John and Sam, who were looking at him in confusion- probably for the name, "Right this way, sirs."

"Thanks," John said gruffly, following the slightly shorter male.

"Yeah, thanks," Sam gave him a kind smile.

Percy looked at him for a moment, eyes narrowed, before pointing at side of the booth, "You sit here with your stupidly long legs. You," He ignored John's glare, sending an annoyed one back at him. He was only annoyed because _all of the Winchesters were taller than him!_ "Sit across from him." He straightened slightly and took out his notepad, "My name's Jackson and I'll be serving you giants today." He handed them their menus, "What drinks can I get you to start y'all out with?"

"Water for me, please," Sam said, smiling a bit in amusement at the comment about their heights.

"Whiskey," John spoke, short and to the point.

"Yeah, bud, I'll need to verify your age- Don't look at me like that, kids these days are growing facial hair in kindergarten. Thank you," Percy grabbed the driver's license, hiding a smug smile. He turned to Sam, "You're nice. I like you. You," He gave the eldest Winchester a long look. "...We'll see. I'll have your drinks out in a bit. Hang tight, don't tip the salt shaker. Y'all know the drill."

"He's nice," Sam grinned, opening his menu.

"He's _rude_ ," John corrected, subtly rolling his eyes.

"Eh, I don't know, dad… He kinda reminds me of Dean," The youngest Winchester shrugged. "Maybe we should ask to see if he's heard anything about him."

The father was quiet for a moment before nodding, "Alright, we will. But keep an eye on this Jackson. Something's not right about him."

* * *

"Family's interesting so far," Percy said, holding up John's driver's license.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw that the little card obviously did not say 'John Winchester,' "Perce-"

"Look," The waiter held up a hand to stop him. "I don't care- No, really, I don't. It'd be hypocritical of me if I did. I won't ask about it, alright? Let's just see what your dad and brother want and get them out of here."

"Right," Dean nodded, mind running over the 'hypocritical' comment a few times in his head.

"Good," Percy grabbed the water and the whiskey, flashing a grin at his friend before he walked off.

"Well, Mr. Roberts, looks like you are old enough to have one of these."

John looked up from his menu when the waiter put the whiskey down and noticed Jackson giving him a chesire cat smile, looking like the cat that got the canary for some reason. "...Thanks."

"Yeah, thank you," Sam said when he received his water.

"No problem," Jackson nodded. "Tell me, what brings you to good ol' Madison?"

"Just passing through," John spoke before his son could. He ignored the younger hunter's look. Something about this waiter didn't sit right with him. The man's eyes were too bright, the color seeming to swirl with his emotions, and he gave off this presence of power that made the eldest Winchester tense.

"Well," Percy continued. "I hope you enjoy your time in Madison while you're here. Ready to order?"


	9. The Mind and the Heart

" _Just don't let your mind drown out your heart."_

* * *

"He's okay," Percy walked into the back, pinning up a page from his notepad for the cooks. "Your father, I mean."

Dean looked up from the chair he was sitting on, the head of his costume sitting between his legs, "Yeah? Just okay?"

The black-haired man was silent for a moment, his lips a thin line as he looked out at the customers eating happily, "For now. We'll see if he can change my mind."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sam asked John when Jackson walked off with their orders. "I thought we were looking for Dean. Why didn't you ask him if he knew anything?"

"Because," John looked at his son, keeping his voice low. "There's something off about him, I can feel it."

"Is he dangerous?"

The eldest Winchester looked towards the back of the diner and met sea green eyes. The waiter's lips curled into a sharp grin and John felt himself gripping the table in a white-knuckled grip, "I don't know… But we'll find out."

"How?" Sam tilted his head, "I mean, we can't just stab him." There was a moment of silence. "We're not going to stab him."

"I won't stab him," John grumbled even though he had contemplated that. "We'll just observe him more, see if he does anything shady."

"Shady like what?" The youngest Winchester wondered, letting his eyes run over the diner in a way that looked relaxed and casual. He liked this place, he kind of hoped that, for once, his dad was just being paranoid.

"He has this strange aura- pressure or whatever you will call it- and it almost reminds me of a few creatures I hunted while you were at Stanford."

Sam looked like he wanted to ask something but he simply nodded his head, leaning his chin on his fist as he waited for his food.

* * *

"You know…"

Dean jumped when he heard his friend's (maybe best friend?) voice behind him.

The black-haired waiter came to stand next to him, a black tray with a salad and a burger on it in his hands, "They're goin' to start noticing you if you keep staring at them, Winnie. You're a giant reindeer." He set the tray down on a counter, seeming to not care that he was making someone wait for their food, "Come on, let's go over here. Sit," He pointed to a bench in the breakroom. "And for Zeus' sake, take off the costume."

The Winchester didn't comment on the use of the Greek god's name. His friend used them often enough that he was used to hearing them. Instead, he did as he was told, letting the reindeer head fall at his feet as he sat down heavily, "What?"

"What's on your mind?" Percy grabbed a chair and sat down on it backwards, "I know it's about your family, so don't tell me you're fine."

Dean looked up at his best friend before sighing, dropping his gaze, "I started traveling around, you know? I've been tryin' to get away from my family after they left me to live their own lives… But… I don't get it, why do they have to come back when I just got mine all figured out?"

Jackson was quiet for a moment before he let out a small breath of air, "Look, Winnie, I'm going to tell you something about myself that I haven't told anyone here in Madison."

The green-eyed man looked up at him, his eyebrows raised in surprise. They never really talked about themselves, they weren't mature enough adults to talk about their messed up pasts to not have a reaction that would blow up in their faces later. They usually avoided it unless it was truly eating them up inside and, even then, they usually just ate pie and watched reruns of _Friends._

"I left my family," Percy shrugged like the statement didn't bother him but there was an emotion playing in his eyes that told a different story. "It- I didn't want to but it felt like I had to? Everyone expected things from me, too much. My dad wanted me to be this big shot and live with him and his wife and son. The camp I was at- It- I just felt like they only wanted me to be a leader, not like a friend. And I just couldn't stay in the camp, not when there were so much memories that I couldn't shake…"

Dean studied his friend's face, the raw emotion displayed clearly, "Why're you telling me this?"

"Because," Percy ran a hand through his white hair, letting his eyes flicker to the wall as he spoke. "If you go over to your family, even if it's to just serve some food as a stupid reindeer, I'll… I'll give my family a call."

"Perce-"

"Look, I'm not saying you have to do anything. I'm just saying that you should at least give your brother a chance, if not your father. I mean, from what you told me, you and Sam were pretty close, are close, I bet. That's not just something you can let go. If you don't want to talk to them, though, I won't make you. Just don't let your mind drown out your heart." He got up and walked towards a counter, picking up a number card, handing it to Dean, "The food's theirs. Let me know what you decide in a bit, I'm going to serve table 11. I think someone's got a birthday they don't want anyone knowing."

Dean held the number card and turned it in his hand as he bit his lip in thought. Did he really want to talk to his family again? His brother went to college, and he would never be mad at Sam for that, but he never called, not once in the long time that he had been gone. And his father had just left him, picked up his things and drove off in the middle of the night to go hunt on his own. Even so, he still loved his family and he longed to see them again but… If he went back, he knew John would try to get him to leave with him and Sam and he didn't know if he wanted to. He had a family here in Madison, too…

He had a lot to think about.


	10. Pride or Die

Dean was scared and he knew it. No matter how much he tried to hide it from himself, he knew. He wasn't prepared to face his family, knowing his father and brother were just in front of him close enough where he could touch them.

And punch them in the face.

Well, maybe just his dad.

The Winchester looked up at the food sitting innocently on the table and sighed. He'd have to serve them someday and, even though he really didn't want to see his father, he wasn't going to let the food get cold. He took his job seriously here at the diner, even if he greatly disliked certain customers.

Dean got up and put on the costume head, moving towards the tray. It's now or never.

He really wanted never.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" John growled as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"It's close to Christmas, Dad," Sam said, trying to calm the eldest Winchester down. "There're a lot of people here. I'm sure it's coming…" He stopped when he noticed a giant reindeer standing next to their table while holding a tray with food, "Now?"

Dean nodded his head, internally thankful that his coworker picked out the stupid reindeer costume for him to wear, and served his brother's food. He hated being this close to his family knowing that his father probably only needed him for a hunt. After all, if he did care for him then he wouldn't have left him with only a note telling them they were hunting on their own. Plus, Sammy was at the diner and not in his college so that meant that his father was desperate.

Dean could see Percy serving an elderly couple a few tables away, his friend smiling politely even as they cooed over his "pretty eyes." He wished he could be anywhere but in front of his family but his duty as a waiter prevented him from bailing at that moment. If he did then it would make the diner look bad and he wasn't about to do that to Boss.

He put his father's food in front of him, trying to hide how his hands were shaking, "Would you like me to refill your drinks?"

John shook his head and, after a moment of staring, Sam did the same, "No, we're alright, thank you."

Dean nodded and heading to the back, breathing a sigh of relief when he entered the break room, and took off his costume, "Geez…"

"Nice work, Winnie," Percy leaned on the doorway, his arms crossed, and gave the Winchester a lopsided smile. "You handled that well."

"Thanks," Dean returned the smile shakily, running a hand through his hair.

Percy walked over and sat next to his friend, leaning back in his chair, "Well, a deal's a deal. When we get home I'll give my family a call."

The brunette shook his head, "You don't have to." At first, he wanted his friend to but after feeling how nerve wracking it was to face his brother and father, he wouldn't be too upset if Percy backed down.

"Nope," The green-eyed man shook his head. "That wouldn't be fair. Boss said we could go in thirty. Seems like your family's leavin' right now. I don't think your dad likes me."

Dean chuckled, "Well, yeah, you did sass him the second you met him."

Percy shrugged, "He annoyed me. Anyways, once your family leaves you can stop wearing that reindeer thing. May said you've worn it long enough and handed me a santa hat and shirt for you to wear."

The Winchester was a bit surprised at that but he figured May felt kind of bad for him. The costume was really stuffy and the diner was a bit hotter inside than usual since it was close to snowing outside. She was also giving him several glances when he was serving his father and brother and figured she felt bad for him. "Sweet."

Jackson smiled at his friend before sighing dramatically as one of the cooks yelled at him to serve food, "Sadly, the life of a waiter is never done. Come on, Winnie, we gotta do our jobs."

"Alright, Jackie," Dean grinned. "Only 'cause Boss'll kick our asses if we don't."

"Nah, he's too lazy to do that. He'd just have May do it for him."

"Even more reason for us to hurry up."

* * *

When Percy and Dean finally got to their apartment, both of them flopped tiredly on their couch, too lazy to go to their rooms to change out of their work uniforms.

Dean took out his phone and went online to order a pizza from Dominos, "How long are you going to keep it white?"

Percy opened one of his eyes, looking at the Winchester with confusion, "What?"

"Your hair."

"Oh. Don't know, don't care," The green-eyed man sighed, snuggling further into his corner of the couch. "If you're ordering food, wake me up when it's here."

"Yeah, whatever," The Winchester waved him off. "I'm getting us pizza from Dominos."

"Cool. Shut up and let me sleep before I murder you when you least expect it."

"The last time you said that you put a book on top of the door and thought it would kill me when it fell."

"It could have."

"It was a Dr. Seuss book."

"Well, next time I'll use Pride and Prejudice since you're being so judgy."

"Eh, didn't really like that book," Dean admitted with a grin.

Percy opened his eyes and squinted at him, "...I would be upset but I don't care. Pride or die."

The Winchester laughed and shook his head, "Go to sleep. The pizza will be here in thirty minutes."

"That's what I've been trying to do but you wouldn't shut up."

"Well, now you're the one who won't shut up."

"Oh, my gods, I want to kill you so bad."

* * *

"We're late to work and it's all your fault!"

Dean ran around the apartment, grabbing his keys and running to his car with Percy on his heels, "Me?! You're the one who took so long to get ready!"

"I couldn't find my shoes!"

"You have three pairs of the same Converse, how could you not find any of them?!"

"They wander, okay?!"


	11. I Skimmed

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked when he saw Percy staring down at a receipt for the third time, "Did someone write a bad review?"

That caught the waiter's attention and he scoffed, "Since when has anyone ever written a bad review about me? I'm wonderful."

"Right," The Winchester nodded, humoring his friend. "Well, if it's not a bad note then what's on it?" He tried to peer over the other's shoulder but Percy moved away.

"It's a _flirtation_ ," Percy said dramatically, holding the receipt over his head away from the brunette. "It's none of your business."

Dean snorted, "What are you, eighty? No one says flirtation anymore."

"Whatever," The black-haired man stuck his tongue out at the other before pocketing the receipt. "I'm going to go on a walk. I'll meet you back here in thirty, yeah?"

"Sure," The Winchester nodded. "Give me your keys, I'll go get us some pie."

"Awesome," Percy tossed him his car keys before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. "You're the best!" The waiter shrugged on his coat, blowing into his hands for a moment before placing them in his pockets. He walked for maybe ten minutes, turning corners at seemingly random and occasionally taking his hands out to blow on them once more. It was getting pretty chilly in Wisconsin, he'd have to buy some gloves soon.

Finally, Percy stopped, scuffing his shoes on the pavement and hunching his shoulders when a cool breeze went down his neck. "Alright, what do you want?" He turned to see Sam Winchester approaching him, dressed in plaid and a warm looking coat, the garment thicker than the simple zip-up he was wearing.

"You know why I'm here," Sam shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "I mean, you did read what I wrote, right?"

"I skimmed," The waiter admitted. "Read something about you looking for your brother, blah blah blah, it being urgent. Something about him being missing? Oh, and I read the word 'dad' somewhere there, think next to the three dollar tip you gave me."

The youngest Winchester nodded, choosing to ignore the tidbit about the tip, "Right. My dad and I are looking for my brother Dean. We think he might have come through here."

Percy squinted at him, "What, is he your baby brother or something? Why should it matter where he is?"

"No, I'm the youngest. I haven't talked to him in a few years, I wanna find him."

"Maybe," The black-haired man said slowly, in the nearly patronizing tilt he had in the diner. "He doesn't want to be found. Ever think of that- What's your name? George?"

"Sam," The brunette rolled his eyes. "Do I look like a George? Wait, nevermind. Maybe you're right, maybe my brother doesn't want to see me or something, but I want him to tell me that. I- I don't know, I miss him. He's my big brother."

Percy was quiet for a moment before he nodded slowly, "What's his name?"

Sam gave a quiet sigh of relief, "Dean. Winchester. Dean Winchester."

"Winchester," The waiter said it slowly, like he was testing it out. "I'll keep an eye out for him. Lots of people come in the diner, maybe there'll be a Dean. No promises. You got a number I can reach you at?"

"Yeah," The brunette pulled out a pen, patting his pockets for a piece of paper. Before he could ask, the other man was already flapping the receipt from before at him. "Thanks. Right, here you go."

"Mm," Percy glanced at it before stuffing it in his coat pocket. "I gotta close up the diner. See you around, Winchester."

"See ya," Sam waved, feeling a bit pleased that he got the waiter to help him.

* * *

"Dude," Percy started the moment he got in the car after Dean came to pick him up at the diner. "Guess who I ran into on my walk?"

"Who, Steve Jobs?"

"I wish. Your _brother."_

" _What_?" Dean nearly slammed on the brakes in his surprise, causing Percy to reach for the pies to protect them. "Why did my brother talk to you?"

Percy shrugged, "He was looking for you. Guess he figured he could catch me at closing. I mean, it worked, so, props to him, I guess."

"What did he say exactly? I'm not going back."

"He misses you," The man answered honestly, stretching as much as he could in the car to crack his back. It was times like these that he hated his long legs. "Said that even if you didn't want to see him again, he still wants you to tell him that in person. My guess…" Percy sighed, "My guess is that it's the last time he'd get to see him if you really didn't want to go back to your family."

"But I- I do want to see him. He's my baby brother," Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "I never said I didn't want to see him again…"

"Winnie," Percy sighed, playing with his seatbelt. "Your brother is obviously mixed in with whatever your dad is up to- and I really don't care what that is. Something tells me, though, that if you want to see your brother, you're going to have to face your father."

Dean lowered his head, acknowledging his friend's point even as he took a shaky breath, "I-"

"I'm not saying you have to make a decision now," Percy interrupted, looking out the window. "Or even tomorrow, or next week. If you're not ready to face your father, I can… I'll find a way to contact your brother so you can see him. But it's your decision, not mine." He got out of the car when they parked, gathering up the pies and offering the Winchester a smile, "Come on, hurry up or I get to choose the movie."

"I- Okay," Dean whispered to himself now that he was by himself. His voice shook but he reigned in his emotions, hands tight on the steering wheel even after turning off the car, "Okay…"

* * *

"Oh, my gods," Percy's jaw dropped when he walked into the diner before opening, running his hand through his white hair in surprise. "Oh, my gods, it's like a Winter Wonderland…"

The entrance of the diner had fairy lights over the doorway, the wire going along over the first two booths on either side. Fake snow dotted the wood of the booths and cute little paper snowflakes were on strings over the entire place. The fireplace was on, giving the whole diner a toasty feeling, and the menu was changed a bit to show that they now served hot cocoa with a side of vanilla ice cream, pumpkin latte, and candy cane cupcakes. His coworkers walked around wearing elves, Santa, and snowmen costumes while humming along to the Christmas music that crooned softly from the speakers. Lastly, some of the lightbulbs were exchanged with soft blue ones, creating a nice snowy atmosphere over the whole place.

"This is what you get for almost being late," May hit him lightly on the back of the head with a menu, smiling softly at him. "You miss decoration time."

"I forgot how cool everything looks when we switch into Christmas," Percy said, voice full of awe.

"The tree is supposed to come in later today after closing. Boss wants us all to decorate it and drink hot cocoa. We might do a secret Santa this year, too."

The waiter nodded, his eyes still taking in the place and it's homey atmosphere. He laughed delightedly when someone handed him a red and white striped hat to go along with his temporarily white hair.

"Where's your other half?"

Percy turned to see Boss wearing a full on Santa costume. He raised an eyebrow, "Dean? He slept in probably, I'm not sure. He'll be here later today though."

Boss nodded slowly, "Will you and May be able to handle the customers until he gets here to help?"

The waiter nudged May and winked at her before responding, "We've handled them before Dean got here, Boss. This'll be a walk in the park."

* * *

Dean drove quickly to the diner, cursing himself for getting distracted and becoming late. It was around Christmas time, they couldn't afford to be short on staff. When he hurried into the building, he was taken aback by the wonderful holiday vibes he got. It was beautiful and basically the embodiment of what Christmas should look like- for the Winchester at least.

Before anyone could react, Percy dashed by Dean, speaking fast so he could hurry and take someone's order, "HeyDeangladyoucouldmakeitMayisonherbreakbutjustgobackthereandclockinwewashedyourcostume!"

"I-" The Winchester blinked slowly, watching as his friend quickly took people's orders, seeing as he was the only waiter out at the moment since May was apparently on her break. He hurried to the back room, smiling at May, who looked exhausted, and changed into his suit as fast as possible. "Sorry!" He told the woman, who waved him off, and dashed out to help Percy take orders.

Percy grinned with relief when he saw Dean before turning back to the child at the table, nodding and smiling softly as she stuttered over her order of mac and cheese and dinosaur nuggets.


	12. Cousin

"I am fully convinced you never graduated kindergarten."

Percy looked up from the cake batter he was trying to make and pointed at Dean with a spatula, "I am trying to be a nice person and make a cake for Christmas or whatever. Why're you insulting me?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "There's batter on the ceiling. Look, do you want some help?"

"...Yes, please. I'm better at making cookies than cakes," The black-haired man smiled sheepishly.

"How 'bout I make the cake and you make some cookies then? Before you do that, though, clean the damn kitchen."

Percy stuck his tongue at the man and grabbed a wet rag, grumbling as he wiped the counter. He looked at the Winchester from the corner of his eyes, "So, why were you late yesterday? I doubt you slept in, you couldn't have with the Christmas music our neighbors have been blasting since six. Did you try to find your brother?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, looking down at the dubious-looking batter his best friend put together. "Well, kind of at least. I was looking up where they might be staying. Why the hell are there so many motels here?"

"Bruh, this is Wisconsin," Percy pointed out, grabbing some ingredients so he could start the cookies. "We have, like, all kinds of stuff. In surplus."

The Winchester nodded, "I noticed that. When I was driving through, I saw so much fast food restaurants 'round here. It's crazy."

"It's _America_. Stop staring at that and throw it away, even I know that's most likely poisonous." The black-haired man threw a balled-up napkin at the other's head before finally working on the cookie dough. "If you want, we can drive around the area, check out some of the motels. We're taking my car, though. Baby is too noticeable, your dad will see us coming from a mile away."

Dean grinned, "You're the best. Pass me the eggs, will ya? We gotta hurry if we don't want May to come kill us."

Percy nodded solemnly, handing over the carton, "She'll take Christmas away from us."

* * *

The diner was packed with families, all of them laughing together and having a nice time. Since it was a well-known local establishment, some of the customers gave the waiters and cooks little gifts for the holiday season. Kids crowded around their favorite waiters, most of them clutching drawings made for them or shyly telling them 'Merry Christmas' as they hugged them and kissed their cheek.

"This is awesome," Dean smiled at a little girl as she handed him a drawing of him and her holding hands next to a big Christmas tree, her parents, and Santa Claus. In return, he gave her a little goodie bag with a stuffed toy. All of the waiters brought toys that they didn't need anymore to the diner so that they could give it to the children that came to eat at the diner.

When the diner was finally closed and the last customers left, everyone worked on cleaning up the area. Boss even came out of his Bat Cave, even if it was to give out orders and not help them at all. He made sure to keep the gifts from the children safe, placing them in the break room so they weren't lost or damaged.

"Ugh, we're finally done," Percy groaned as he placed a rolling chair by one of the largest tables they had as the others started coming out with the food they prepared for everyone. He took it from the Boss' office. The black-haired man slumped in the seat and grabbed the back of Dean's shirt so that the Winchester could pull him towards where their cake and cookies were.

"You are so lazy," The Winchester said as he rolled his eyes and placed the containers on Percy's lap. He twisted the chair around and pushed it back to where everyone was arguing about presents and seating arrangements.

A week had passed since Dean and Percy's conversation regarding the Winchester's father and brother and twice they drove around by different motels. They didn't find them but they did end up going to that good chicken wing place Maurice kept trying to get people to go to. Everyone in the diner was trying to fit into their schedules some time to have a party with everyone. It was, apparently, a yearly tradition and no one dared to miss it.

They did end up doing a secret Santa, which caused everyone to become frantic when they saw who they got. Percy looked downright ready to cry when he unfolded his paper and he fell onto the floor that instant. Dean was happy about the person he got because finding a present for them was pretty simple.

"You guys brought food?" May blinked in surprise at them, taking the containers from Percy to put them on the table.

"Don't sound so surprised," Dean grunted, pushing his best friend a bit so they could share the seat.

Boss looked at them, crossing his arms, "You don't understand, Perseus has never made food for us for Christmas. He always bought it from the store last minute."

"Don't call me that," Percy rolled his eyes, throwing his legs over Dean's lap, earning himself a glare from his best friend. "So what if I never made anything? It's no big deal. I can take it back if you don't want it."

"No!" May glared at him, making him flinch back a bit. "Touch it and I'll rip your arm off."

The green-eyed man raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. Winnie made the cake. I made the cookies."

People peered over at the table as the woman opened up the containers. "Those are some sketchy ass cookies. Why are they blue?"

"Fucking eat them," Dean said with wide eyes, reaching for them. "They're delicious, I swear."

"This cake is so pretty, Dean," Julia, one of the cooks, commented. It was a snowy field with mini snowmen made out of marshmallows and the words Merry Christmas wrote out carefully with snowflakes around it. "Did you really make it?"

"Yeah, I had to or else you would've been stuck with Percy's poisonous... Thing. Anyways, can we just eat the food? I'm starving."

People grabbed their own plates of food; macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, salad, watermelon, and so on. Most of the food was homemade and the ones that weren't were because they didn't have enough time to make something. They always had their own tiny celebrations with each other at the diner before their families and friends arrived for the second one. It was probably one of the best times of the year.

"Secret Santa time!" Boss declared, clapping his hands once. "Since this is Winchester's first Christmas with us, I'll explain how it works. It's pretty simple. You have to guess who got you the present and that person goes next to find who got them their present."

Dean grinned and nodded, "Why don't you go first, Boss?" He looked under the tree until he found a gaudy-looking box with the man's name on it and handed it to him.

"Hmm," Boss took the medium sized box and opened it, balling up the wrapping paper and tossing it towards the garbage bag hanging in the corner. He look inside the box and took out a picture frame with a photo of someone's middle finger with a nice font under it cheerfully saying 'Merry Christmas!' "Jackson, was it you?"

Percy, who had started cackling when he saw the present, shook his head while wiping away tears that gathered around his eyes, "No, I-I wish it was! That's the best gift ever!"

Boss frowned down at the picture, studying it for a moment, before he saw a familiar ring, "Winchester, you little shit."

"Merry Christmas, Boss," Dean grinned, chuckling as he grabbed his present from under the tree before sitting back down next to his best friend. "I wonder what I got." He opened his box to see a beautiful wood replica of Baby with his last name carved into the side, "Holy shit. This is beautiful. Maurice, was this you?"

"Guilty," The man grinned, polishing off a piece of cake. "I started it a while ago. Was gonna give it to ya even if I didn't end up as your Secret Santa. Lucy for me that I was. Anyways, my turn, yeah?" Maurice grabbed the box he was handed and opened it, taking out a soft blanket, "Hmm..." He wrapped it around himself before looking around, "Was it Julia? No, no, wait. It was May." He turned to the woman, "Right?"

May blinked at him in surprise, "How'd you know?"

"I went on, like, a ten minute rant on how my ex stole my blanket last week." He laughed, "I listen to myself, I remember this. Go on, it's your turn."

The woman got up and looked under the tree, finding her present after a moment. She sat back down and unwrapped it, her eyebrows raising in surprise when she saw a pair of black boots, "This is from Jackson."

Percy flailed his arms, nearly pushing Dean off of the chair, "How?! You just looked at it!"

"You and Maurice are the only ones that actually go shopping with me," May pointed out. "You both know my style better than anyone and Maurice was Dean's Secret Santa."

"Whatever," Percy pouted, crossing his arms. "Are they the right size?"

May nodded and got up, walking over to him. "They're perfect, Percy," She said, kissing him on the forehead. "Thank you."

The man's face colored slightly and he coughed, shaking his head, "Stop using your witchy powers on me. I know what you're really like." He got up and went over to the tree before she could kill him. His present was small, not close to the size the others had. When he opened it, he gasped because it was the Hamilton soundtrack, "Oh. My. Gods. Yes! I've been wanting this so bad!" Percy clutched it close to his chest before he perked up, "Oh, yeah, I have to guess who it's from. Uh... Lydia! Was it you?"

A redhead woman nodded, eating a blue cookie. She covered her mouth before speaking, "I heard you singing Dear Theodosia a while ago to one of Ms. Wright's babies and thought I'd get you the CD."

The Secret Santa exchange went on for a little longer until everyone received their gifts, all happy with what they got. Only a few minutes later did the bell above the door ring and people's families started coming in for the second celebration. Ms. Raymond brought her famous casserole and her husband brought the croissants everyone ate each year because they were too polite to tell him it sucked. Mr. Jameson, Jameson the cook's father, came in with a bunch of glazed donuts from Krispy Kremes because he could. More and more people came in, everyone hugging and laughing and showing off some gifts they received from coworkers and friends.

"You got any family coming in?" Dean asked May as the woman sat near them to give families more room.

"Nah," She shook her head. "'Fraid that's all gone." At his look, she smiled, "It's fine, don't worry about it. Everyone here's like my family you know? It's pretty awesome."

"I thought I was your family, Maylene."

Percy, who was drinking from a can of soda, nearly choked on his drink when he saw who was standing behind his pseudo sister, "A-Annabeth!"

Dean looked up to see who the woman was because he never met any of Percy's other friends outside of work. The woman was fairly tall with long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, blue denim jeans, and a Christmas sweater that said "Ho Ho No." She had pretty gray eyes that looked stormy and she reminded Dean of May. Which meant that he was going to avoid pissing her off.

"What- What're you doing here?" Percy gaped at the woman, standing up and pulling her into a hug.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Perseus Jackson, did you really think I wasn't going to visit you and May for Christmas? You guys are my family, there's no way I wouldn't come."

May pointed at the blonde with a fork, "I didn't consent to being part of your family."

The gray-eyed woman stuck her tongue out at her, "I don't really care, cousin."

"Wait," Dean held up a hand. "You guys are cousins?"

May rolled her eyes, "My dad is her mom's brother."

"But I thought your family was gone."

"There's not _dead_ , Winnie. I mean, some of them are and I _really_ wish my dad was but, yeah. Annabeth is my cousin and one of our best friends."

Percy saw the shocked look on Dean's face and leaned over to whisper, "I know, it's surprising to know they're related."

"Try fucking _terrifying._ "


	13. Murder

"Don't you fucking move," Percy said as he aimed his gun and Dean couldn't help but think about how stupid his best friend looked as he rolled around the laser tag arena.

"This is the third round we've played," Dean commented as he shot his best friend in his chest armor from across the area, smirking when he heard the man's outraged cry. "Are you stalling?"

The green-eyed man was quiet where he was ducked behind a small wall. "Maybe."

"Why? What are you waiting for?" Dean frowned when his chest lit up and he glanced up to see Percy grinning at him through the mirror. Impressive.

"Annabeth and May are on their way," The black-haired man stood up when the round ended. He slipped off his chest armor as they walked out and pouted when he realized he had lost again for the third time. At least he got the last shot. "Then we're going to head to the motel where your brother is at."

The Winchester blinked. "I don't even want to know how you found them. Why're the cousins coming?"

"I need backup in case Papa Pooh feels the need to throttle me or something," Percy said calmly as he hummed, looking around the arcade they were at. "I've been told that I lack 'people skills', whatever that is."

"Please don't call my dad Papa Pooh. It's really disturbing," Dean grimaced. "When'll the girls get here?"

The green-eyed man hummed, "Well, they're walking, so they should be in, like, a minute. We're taking Baby to the motel." Percy looked up and grinned when he saw the two girls. He opened his mouth to say something to Dean when he saw May frantically gesturing for him to turn around.

Percy turned around slowly and blinked at a large cyclops that was approaching the two. Too bad it wasn't Tyson. "Uh, oh, shit." He quickly grabbed Dean's arm and tugged him quickly to the door, "We gotta go. Now! May and Beth are here."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, quickening his steps to match his best friend's so he didn't end up stumbling. "What's the hurry?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Percy blurted, his eyes wide as he tried to navigate through the crowd of people in the arcade.

The Winchester looked at him with wide eyes, "Wait, you're gay? Or are you bi? I don't have a problem with it, I'm just curious."

Jackson huffed, amused despite the situation. "I'm pan, actually. Hurry up!" He ran through the door, the two quickly followed by Annabeth and May. When he heard his female coworker say something about leaving her wallet behind, he knew that she was going to take care of the cyclops.

"Are we done now?" Dean asked as they stopped in front of the impala. He was sweating a bit with all the running and zigzagging his friend made them do.

Annabeth smiled at the hunter, "Yes, we're done. We just have to wait for May. She left her wallet behind."

Dean nodded, "Okay." He turned to his best friend, "When we go see Sam and my dad, please don't kill any of them."

"Pssh, now why would I do that?" Percy swung his hands by his side, trying and failing to look innocent.

The Winchester raised an eyebrow at him, "I know for a fact that you don't like my dad. You seem to like Sam but I don't really trust you not to kill him when you're bored."

"I'll have you know," Percy started, holding up a finger. "That I have never killed anyone."

Dean tilted his head when Annabeth snorted at the other's statement. "I don't believe you."

Percy blinked at him before humming, "That's fair."

"Are we talking about murder?" May asked when she finally found them, holding up her small brown wallet.

"Cousin," Annabeth turned to the redhead. "Do I want to know why that's your first thought?"

May shrugged, "Percy looks offended. That almost always means he's at least contemplating murder."

The blonde nodded, "That's true." She turned to Percy, "I meant to ask; why is your hair white?"

The man waved a hand dramatically, "Tis the art of expression. Alright, are we ready to go?"

"Yup," Dean twirled his keys around his finger, choosing to ignore whatever the Hell just happened in front of him. He slid into the drivers seat of the impala, Percy taking his spot in the passengers seat while the women sat in the backseat.

Percy poked his best friend's cheek until the man looked over at him. "You know that one place with that lady?"

The Winchester nodded, "Candles?"

"Candles," The green-eyed man responded solemnly.

"Are you two speaking in code or something?" Annabeth asked, leaning between the seats.

Percy looked at the woman in confusion, "What? No. I was telling him where the motel was."

"I know you've known him longer," May said to her cousin. "But don't even try."

Dean just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"How do you know they're here?" Dean asked as he looked at the motel from inside the car.

Annabeth tapped his shoulder, "I found them. Don't worry, nothing illegal." She paused when May elbowed her. " _Too_ illegal."

The Winchester shrugged, "Works for me. So, are we just going in or...?"

"Hang on," Percy held up a finger as he tapped on his phone with his other hand. He grinned triumphantly and showed him the screen, " _Now_ we can go."

 _Me: room number (seen 2:33pm)_

 _Samantha: What?_

 _Me: room number. gimme. (seen 2:34pm)_

 _Me: hurry up im hungry (seen 2:34pm)_

 _Samantha: How? Nevermind. Dean's here?_

 _Me: i can neither confirm nor deny. (seen 2:36pm)_

 _Samantha: 201_

Dean blinked at the phone, "Good to know you're frustratingly vague with everyone and not just me."

"Whatever. Come on." Percy pretty much threw himself out of the vehicle before opening the door to the back for the two women.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, patting his cheek patronizingly.

Percy scowled at her, "Fight me, Wise Girl."

The blonde smiled at him sweetly, "If you really want to lose."

"Girls, girls," May pushed them apart, looking slightly annoyed. "You're both pretty. Can we go inside now?"

Dean took a shaky breath and nodded. He was a bit nervous to see his family again. He didn't spend over three months trying to pick himself back up again for nothing. "Let me knock on the door. I really think my dad might throttle Percy if he sees him."

"He was being passive aggressive to him," May supplied for Annabeth. "It was fun to watch."

"Ah," Was all the blonde said.

Dean went inside the motel, smiling at the elderly woman at the desk that didn't bother looking up from her magazine. The group quickly climbed some metal stairs before finally reaching the door. Apparently, the Winchester hesitated for too long because Percy decided to knock on the door in his sted.

"Knock knock, I'm hungry!"

There was a groan from the other side before the door opened. Sam blinked in surprise at the group before he focused on his brother, "Dean."

"Sammy," Dean replied before pushing his way into the motel room, holding onto Percy's arm and dragging him inside. He didn't trust his friend not to wander off because he saw something shiny.

Percy narrowed his eyes when he saw his best friend's dad standing in the corner. "Oh, I forgot," He rolled his eyes. "You exist."

John scowled, "Sam... Why is the annoying waiter here?"

"S'cuse you, I'm a delight. Anyways, found your son." He pushed Dean closer to the man but only by a few steps. "Here's your Nemo, Marlin."

Dean scowled at everyone in the room. He crossed his arms, "I change my mind. Can I leave?"

"No," May moved to stand next to him. "Talk to them, hit them. Do whatever. We'll be outside." She grabbed Percy's arm, ignore his complaints about everyone manhandling him lately, and walked outside with Annabeth.

Dean watched them go before he directed a glare at the other two Winchesters in the room, "Start talking."


	14. Details

So many things were running through Dean's head as he stood in front of his little brother and his father. When John first left him, the brunette was forced to live off of cheap fast food until he could find the nearest motel. When got to it, however, he found out that his father had taken all of the money with him except for twenty dollars and a stick of gum. In that moment, Dean popped the gum into his mouth, used fifteen dollars to fill up as much of his gas tank as possible, and used the remaining five dollars to buy an unhealthy amount of Cheeto Puffs.

And then Dean drove. He drove far enough from the place where his dad left him, taking random exits, highways, and back roads until he reached a small diner in Madison, Wisconsin where he met his best friend, who immediately insulted him as a greeting. So, maybe, in a way, Dean should thank his father for abandoning him because, if he hadn't, he would have never met his morally ambiguous friend Percy Jackson or had an awesome job at the diner where everyone was family and never abandoned each other.

John leaving him left a wound, yes, but Dean was done letting it bother him. So what if his father didn't want to be with him anymore? Boss was more of a father any day and he didn't even see him that often. Boss was more of a sentient voice than a person in the diner but a voice that cared. Was Dean's life sad? Maybe, but the last three months were the happiest he had ever been, aside from raising Sammy.

As Dean waited for his father and brother to say something, he contemplated if he would go back with them, back hunting. He found that he already knew his answer before he even finished asking himself. "Well? I don't have all day."

Sam took a half-step forward, like Dean's words finally spurred him into action, "I- We- We just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I got that," Dean rolled his eyes, channeling his inner Percy. "Usually talking entails words, though, and if you don't have those then I'll be going now."

"Don't be rude," John barked from where he was standing a few feet behind Sam. "Show some respect."

Dean laughed, "For who? The man that left me without a word other than a note, or the brother that never contacted me once after he went off to college?" He grinned dangerously, spreading his arms out, "You know, I've learned a thing or two since I've been by myself." He knew he was in charge of the room and he wondered if this sense of glee was what Percy felt when he stood in front of everyone in the diner when he was left to his own devices. "Family doesn't abandon each other, or not contact them at all even after they kindly dropped you off at your college."

"I-" Sam sputtered for a moment, eyes big and sad. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't- I didn't want to be dragged back into... You know."

"Yet here you are!" Dean crossed his arms, "Why are you here, Sammy? Why did you two come after me?"

John decided to join the conversation, a frown on his face, "I had Sam help me find you."

The brunette shook his head, "But _why?_ You're the one that left me, Dad. Why do you need me now?"

"Wait, wait," Sam held up his hands in a 'time-out' sign. "Dad left _you_? He said you ran away."

Dean's face darkened dangerously, enough that it caused his brother to back away in surprise. He shook from the sudden anger that coursed through him and he had to tuck his hands by his sides so that he didn't lash out suddenly, " _I_ ran away?! _I_ ran _away_?! Dad's the one that left me! He took my money, left me with a note that said we had to hunt on our own, and _left me!_ "

Dean took a shaky breath, trying to control his anger into something manageable like May did when one of the waiters (Percy) pissed her off. When he opened his eyes, his body wasn't shaking anymore and his face was blank. "Whatever reason you have for finding me, I don't want to hear it. I've been doing fine on my own. I found my place here." His voice may have been calm but everyone in the room knew he was pissed to high Hell. "You should leave Madison," He advised. "I wouldn't stay here any longer if I were you."

With that, Dean stepped out of the motel, making sure to slam the door hard behind him. "Let's go," He said quickly, walking fast to his car. "I don't want them to follow us."

"How'd it go?" May asked, a grin on her face. "I mean, we heard everything but we couldn't see it. Give us details, Winchester."

"In the car," He acquiesced, fighting a grin because _gods_ he loved his friends.

"I bet your dad was pissed," Annabeth laughed, quickly getting into the Impala. "I wanted to punch him when he said 'show some respect,'" Her imitation of the eldest Winchester's voice had them all laughing.

"Yeah," May grinned, her face a bit red from laughing. "Percy-" Her face fell when she turned to her best friend only to see that he wasn't there. "Oh, shit." She looked around quickly, eyes wide, "Oh, shit, where's Percy?!"

Dean's eyes widened and he looked around quickly, "You guys were supposed to watch him! How did you lose him?!"

"I don't know!" The two women scrambled out of the car, taking off back to the motel with Dean following. "Oh, gods, he's going to get himself killed!"

The three went up the stairs two at a time, eyes frantically searching for Percy Jackson. When they got to the Winchesters' room, they were met with a wide-eyed Sam, who was staring at the closed door like it would eat him if he went near it.

"What happened?" Dean demanded, eyes hard. "Where's Percy?"

"After you left, he came inside," Sam explained, pointing at the door, which was broken a bit in some places. "He didn't look really happy. He told me to stay outside and kicked me out. They've been arguing since you left."

It was then that they realized that Percy was, indeed, having a shouting match with John Winchester, who seemed to be on the defensive side in the face of a pissed off waiter.

 _"If you pull this shit one more time, John Winchester, I will rip you apart slowly until you're on your knees begging me for mercy!"_ Accompanying those words was the sound of something being thrown and shattered against the wall.

Dean and Sam stiffened when they heard the sound of the safety of a gun clicking off. "We have to get in there," Sam said frantically, eyes wide.

Annabeth and May grabbed the brothers' arms, holding them back. "I wouldn't go in," Annabeth shook her head. "It's too dangerous."

"We can't just let our dad shoot him!" Sam protested, looking ready to charge into the motel room.

"It's not Percy you should be worried for," May said. "It's _John_."


End file.
